Le choix d'Elrohir et d'Elladan
by La Plume d'Elena
Summary: A vous de le découvrir...


**OO**

 **O**

 **Le choix d'Elrohir et d'Elladan**

 _ **.**_

 **« Marilli en Valinor »**

 _ **O**_

 _ **OO**_

Luttes, massacres, bains sanglants, protéger la Veuve et l'Orphelin, poursuivre les assaillants à travers le royaume, les repousser, les tuer...c'était le résumé de sa vie. _'Enfin de leur vie'_ , songea Elladan.

Peu importe où Elladan allait, Elrohir, son frère jumeau, le suivait pas à pas ; et, peu importe les choix d'Elrohir, Elladan les approuvait toujours, jusqu'à présent.

Ils étaient venus au monde à deux, aussi semblables l'un à l'autre, comme un reflet dans un miroir, tant et si bien que leurs propres parents, Celebrían et Elrond, peinaient à les dissocier. Ils avaient été éduqués ensemble. Ils avaient pleuré le départ de leur mère ensemble. Ensemble, ils avaient vu leur sœur, la magnifique Arwen Undómiel vieillir de tristesse puis mourir de chagrin.

« — Et nul mal n'atteignait les arbres, nul regard ne connaissait la morosité en contemplant Valinor la Toute-Belle », lisait Elrohir, déchiffrant tant bien que mal le Quenya, langue que son père, noble seigneur, lui avait appris durant son adolescence.

Dans ses mains, était ouvert un livre aux reliures d'or et d'argent : _« Les perles de Valinor »_. Elladan reconnut l'un des livres que l'on avait légué à son père : il avait été illustré à Valinor quelques âges auparavant puis manuscrit par le fils de l'auteur au second Age. A travers le monde, deux exemplaires seulement existaient et Elrond les avait soigneusement rangés dans son immense bibliothèque personnelle à Imladris, son foyer.

Un véritable trésor qui offrait quelques superbes vues de cet endroit paradisiaque. Cependant, regarder dans ce livre, c'était comme observer par une longue-vue. Seule une vision infime de ce paysage merveilleux était visible.

« — J'aimerais tant y rejoindre notre famille. », soupira Elrohir en refermant l'œuvre.

 _'Enfin, ce qu'il en reste'_ , songea ironiquement Elladan qui se remémorait la mort lente et douloureuse de sa douce sœur, quelques décennies auparavant.

Comme si son frère ressentait sa souffrance, ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

« — Elladan, plus rien...plus rien ne nous retient sur ces terres. »

Elladan leva les yeux vers la cascade d'eau, dont le doux son apaisait les cœurs des rares visiteurs, qui s'écoulait non loin des appartements vides de leur père. Au soleil, l'eau produisait un certain éclat, un peu comme une gemme. Quand il était enfant, autrefois, alors qu'Imladris était encore pleine de chants et de cœurs joyeux, Nenya, la nourrice d'Elladan et Elrohir les amenait se divertir près du bassin dans lequel se déversait la cascade. Parfois, elle les autorisait même à se déchausser pour y tremper leurs pieds princiers avant de rentrer à la cité.

Cet endroit, désormais, était plein de souvenirs et de nostalgie. Mais, bien qu'il n'y ait plus âme qui vive, le cœur d'Elladan ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ces terres qu'il chérissait tant. Chaque arbrisseau, chaque fleur, chaque pierre le connaissaient. La terre-même qu'il foulait pleurait déjà le départ des elfes. La nature s'agrippait aux quelques solitaires qui restaient. Leur désespoir affectait plus profondément Elladan qu'Elrohir.

Le soir du solstice d'été, assis sur un rocher qui surplombait la vallée secrète, Elladan ressentit un mal. Plus qu'à l'accoutumée, les terres le supplièrent de rester, une douce brise d'air tiède l'enveloppa comme pour l'emprisonner. Une chose arrivait...une nouvelle...

« — Mon frère... », fit une voix brisée, derrière lui.

Elladan se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un Elrohir aux traits fatigués. Ce n'était pas la mort, ni la détresse, ni les souvenirs qui l'affligeaient. C'était une chose, ancrée et cachée dans son cœur depuis trop longtemps, qu'Elladan devina aussitôt. Il avait toujours voulu fuir l'évidence, ne pas voir la tristesse et la souffrance que son frère s'infligeait et endurait depuis des centaines d'années. Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé.

« —Tu as fait le choix. », souffla Elladan qui eût l'impression que l'air autour de lui se faisait plus lourd.

« — J'ai fait mon choix. », prononça clairement et lentement Elrohir, il prit son frère dans les bras, refusant de voir les larmes de celui-ci. Comme le faisait autrefois sa mère pour calmer Elladan, l'elfe attrapa quelques mèches et les caressa. Mais son oreille percevait les sanglots de son jumeau. Ils savaient tout deux que ce jour arriverait. « Tu es mon frère et je t'aime »

Elrohir marqua un temps d'arrêt et posa son front sur l'épaule d'Elladan. Les larmes lui montaient aussi aux yeux mais il devait être plus fort encore et ne pas se laisser submerger par les sentiments, cela ne ferait que souffrir plus encore son frère. « J'ai fait mon choix. Mais est-ce vraiment mon choix ? Je crois qu'en réalité, il s'agit de notre choix. La question n'est pas 'devons-nous rester et mourir ou partir pour les Terres Immortelles ?' mais bien ' devons-nous continuer ensemble ?'... »

Elrohir s'écarta légèrement de son frère ; Elladan avait les yeux rougis, cette vision lui était insupportable bien qu'il s'y soit préparé.

« — Mère nous avait prévenu. Nous sommes comme une âme séparée en deux. Quitter ses parents ou sa sœur pour vivre sa vie est moins difficile que se séparer de son âme. Mon cœur désire être auprès de mon frère mais mon esprit me dicte un tout autre chemin vers les Terres Immortelles, vers le royaume d'Aman. Je veux être auprès de mon peuple, contribuer à son bonheur perpétuel et servir les Valar. »

Pendant quelques instants, il y eut un silence pesant entre eux. La nature s'était tue, même le vent ne soufflait plus. Autour des jumeaux, le monde s'était arrêté, suspendant la course du temps.

« — On ne peut que souhaiter le bonheur de son frère, déclara à voix basse Elladan, les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol. Je suis heureux que tu aies choisi une destinée qui te comblera de bonheur. Vas, mon frère, pars et sois heureux mais...je ne te suivrai point car mon amour pour ces terres est trop fort et te suivre me rendrait malheureux. »

Le prince se tourna et sauta du rocher pour se diriger vers le chemin caché dans un souterrain qui menait à Imladris. Mais, avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans la terre, une main le retint, Elrohir lui tendait un livre qu'Elladan reconnut aussitôt. _« Les Perles de Valinor. »_

« — Le deuxième exemplaire sera avec moi, à Valinor. Ce livre sera le lien qui nous unira. Je le lirai chaque soir puis me tournerai vers Valacirca en pensant à toi. »

Il fit une accolade à son frère avant de s'éloigner :

« — Qu'Eru nous permette de chanter ensemble les dernières notes de l' Ainulindalë. Adieu, Elladan. »


End file.
